Rainbow Burst
(Ngọn lửa Cầu vồng trong Chiến binh Nụ cười!) là đòn tấn công thanh tẩy nhóm thứ 2 mà các Cure của nhóm [[Smile Pretty Cure!|''Smile!]] sử dụng. Để sử dụng nó, các Cure cần phải trong dạng Princess Form của họ và có được Princess Candle. Họ sử dụng đòn tấn công này đầu tiên trong tập 23. Miêu tả Sau khi sử dụng Super Princess Decor để biến thành dạng Princess Form của họ, các Cures cưỡi trên Pegasus được làm bằng ánh sáng và kết hợp sức mạnh của Princess Candle để hình thành một con Pegasus màu trắng lớn và phóng ra một luồng ánh sáng lớn của cầu vồng vào đối thủ. Khẩu lệnh Tiếng Nhật '''Princess Happy:' 届け！希望の光！ Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: 羽ばたけ！未来へ！ Tất cả: プリキュアレインボーバースト！ Princess Happy: 輝け！ Tất cả: ハッピースマイル！ Phiên âm tiếng Nhật Princess Happy: Todoke! Kibō no hikari! Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Habatake! Mirai he! Tất cả: Purikyua Reinbō Bāsuto! Princess Happy: Kagayake! Tất cả: Happī Sumairu! Chuyển ngữ Princess Happy: Chạm tới! Ánh sáng của hi vọng! Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Hãy bay lên! Tới tương lai! Tất cả: Pretty Cure Rainbow Burst! Princess Happy: Tỏa sáng! Tất cả: Nụ cười Hạnh phúc! Phiên bản tiếng Anh (Glitter Force) Princess Lucky: Pink, orange, green, blue, yellow! Princess Sunny, Peace, Spring, Breeze: Painting the sky with the colors of hope! Tất cả: Pegasus Power Attack! Here we go! Rainbow Burst! Princess Lucky: Wands down, girls! Tất cả: Another happy ending! Royal Rainbow Burst là đòn tấn công thanh tẩy nhóm thứ 3 trong Smile Pretty Cure!. Các Cure và Candy thực hiện đòn tấn công bằng cách sử dụng sức mạnh của Phượng hoàng. Để sử dụng đòn tấn công này, các Cures cần phải ở trong dạng Princess Form của họ và có được Princess Candle & Royal Clock. Họ sử dụng đòn tấn công này lần đầu tiên ở trong tập 32. Miêu tả Sau khi sử dụng Super Princess Decor để biến thành dạng Princess Form của họ, Royal Clock xuất hiện và Cure Happy đặt Royal Rainbow Decor trên nó, quay ngón tay của cô trên tấm bảng màu cầu vồng để kích hoạt nó. Candy nhảy lên chiếc nút màu hồng, làm cho màn hình của Royal Clock phát sáng cùng với ánh sáng màu vàng. Phượng hoàng xuất hiện, và các Cures cưỡi trên Peagsus được làm bằng ánh sáng và kết hợp sức mạnh của Princess Candle để hình thành một con phượng hoàng lớn màu vàng và phóng ra một luồng ánh sáng lớn của cầu vồng vào đối thủ. Khẩu lệnh Tiếng Nhật Princess Happy ''': 開け、ロイヤルクロック！ '''Candy: みんなの力一つにするクル！ Princess Happy:届け、希望の光！ Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: 羽ばたけ、光り輝く未来へ！ Tất cả: プリキュアロイヤルレインボーバースト！ Princess Happy: 輝く！ Tất cả: ハッピースマイル！ Phiên âm tiếng Nhật Princess Happy: Hirake! Roiyaru Kurokku! Candy: Minna no chikara hitotsu ni suru kuru~! Princess Happy: Todoke! Kibou no Hikari! Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Habatake hikari kagayuku mirai he! Tất cả: Purikyua Roiyaru Reinbō Bāsuto! Princess Happy: Kagayake! Tất cả: Happī Sumairu! Chuyển ngữ Princess Happy: Mở ra, Royal Clock!' ' Candy ''':Làm cho sức mạnh của mọi người trở thành một! ' '''Princess Happy': Giải phóng ánh sáng của hi vọng!' ' Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Bay tới tương lai rạng ngời cùng với ánh sáng!' ' Tất cả: Pretty Cure Royal Rainbow Burst!' ' Princess Happy: Tỏa sáng! Tất cả: Nụ cười Hạnh phúc! Glitter Force Princess Lucky: Summoning the power of the Royal Clock! Candy: When you hear the chime, it's time for a happy ending! Ding! Princess Lucky: Pink, orange, green, blue, yellow! Princess Sunny, Peace, Spring, Breeze: Painting the sky with the colors of hope! Tất cả: Phoenix Power Attack! Here we go! Royal Rainbow Burst! Princess Lucky: Wands down, girls! Tất cả: Another happy ending! Chiến binh Nụ cười Nữ thần Hạnh phúc: '''Mở ra nào, Đồng hồ Hoàng gia! '''Candy: Hãy kết hợp sức mạnh của mọi người lại đi! Nữ thần Hạnh phúc: Tiến lên nào, ánh sáng của hi vọng! Nữ thần Ánh dương, Hòa binh, Sức sống, Sắc đẹp: Hãy cùng nhau bay đến tương lai tràn ngập niềm vui! Tất cả: Sức mạnh Chiến binh! Ngọn lửa Cầu vồng Hoàng gia! Nữ thần Hạnh phúc: Cùng tỏa sáng nào! Tất cả: Những Chiến binh Nụ cười! Ultra Rainbow Burst là phiên bản nâng cấp của Royal Rainbow Burst, thực hiện bởi Pretty Cure trọng dạng Ultra trong tập 48. Mặc dù thực tế đòn tấn công này mạnh hơn rất nhiều so với phiên bản trước của nó, nhưng nó không có hiệu lực đối với Pierrot ở hình dạng cuối cùng của hắn. Miêu tả Đòn tấn công này gần giống với Royal Rainbow Burst, trong đó Candy có thể kích hoạt Royal Clock. Tuy nhiên, có một vài điều khác biệt lớn và nhỏ. Các Cures phải ở trong dạng Ultra Form của họ, Pegasus của các Cures phát sáng mạnh hơn, phượng hoàng có ánh vàng, ánh sáng cầu vồng thêm lấp lánh hơn, và đáng chú ý nhất là, phạm vi tấn công rộng hơn nhiều so với phiên bản trước. Ultra Rainbow Burst có thể đi qua bầu khí quyển của Trái Đất. Khẩu lệnh Tiếng Nhật Candy: みんなの力一つにするクル！ Princess Happy: 届け！希望の光！ Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: 羽ばたけ、光り輝く未来へ！ All: プリキュアウルトラレインボーバースト！ Phiên âm tiếng Nhật Candy: Minna no chikara hitotsu ni suru kuru~! Princess Happy: Todoke! Kibou no hikari! Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: Habatake hikari kagayuku mirai he! All: Purikyua Urutora Reinbō Bāsuto! Chuyển ngữ Candy ''':Làm cho sức mạnh của mọi người trở thành một! ' '''Princess Happy:' Chạm tới! Ánh sáng của hi vọng! Princess Sunny, Peace, March, Beauty: '''Bay tới tương lai rạng ngời cùng với ánh sáng! '''All: Pretty Cure Ultra Rainbow Burst! Miracle Rainbow Burst là phiên bản cuối cùng của Ultra Rainbow Burst, tăng cường bởi sức mạnh của Royal Candy. Nó được sử dụng cuối cùng để thanh tẩy Pierrot trong tập cuối cùng. Miêu tả Các Pretty Cure ở dạng Ultra Form và Royal Candy bay trong bầu khí quyển Trái đất mà không có Pegasus của họ; màn bay tới trông gần giống như trong câu giới thiệu của các Cure. Phượng hoàng trở nên lớn bằng với kích thước của Trái đất, ánh sáng cầu vồng được phóng ra một lần nữa và đáng chú ý hơn, chùm sáng lớn hơn và phóng tới nhanh hơn. Phượng hoàng dan dan mo canh ra để lộ ra Ultra Cure Happy, người có mái tóc trở thành màu hồng nhạt hơn và có kích thước lớn hơn của Trái đất và to hon kich thuoc cua Pierrot. Ultra Cure Happy có thể vượt qua sự tuyệt vọng bằng cách ôm chầm lấy Pierrot và qua đó ông được thanh tẩy. Khẩu lệnh Tiếng Nhật Candy: みんなの力一つにするクル！ Tất cả: プリキュアミラクルレインボーバースト！ Phiên âm tiếng Nhật Candy: Minna no chikara hitotsu ni suru kuru~! Tất cả: Purikyua Mirakuru Reinbō Bāsuto! Chuyển ngữ Candy: :Làm cho sức mạnh của mọi người trở thành một! Tất cả:'' Pretty Cure Miracle Rainbow Burst! Nhận xét * Đây là đòn tấn công thứ nhất và cũng là đòn tấn công duy nhất có 3 lần nâng cấp. * Đây là đòn tấn công thứ 6 trong loạt phim Pretty Cure mà có từ "Rainbow (cầu vồng)". Các đòn tấn công trước là: ** Thứ nhất/Thứ 2: Đòn Rainbow Therapy và Rainbow Storm của Cure Black và Cure White trong Futari wa Pretty Cure. ** Thứ 3: Đòn Rainbow Rose Explosion của Yes! Cure trong Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! ** Thứ 4: Rainbow Jewel Solution của các Cures từ Black ~ Marine trong Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! ** Thứ 5: Rainbow Healing của Smile Pretty Cure! * Đây là đòn tấn công thứ 2 trong loạt phim Pretty Cure mà có từ "Burst (bùng nổ)", đòn tấn công đầu tiên là đòn Gold Forte Burst của Cure Sunshine. * Đây là đòn tấn công nhóm thứ 2 nơi mà các Cure phải ở trong dạng nâng cấp của họ để thực hiện, đòn tấn công đầu tiên là đòn Heartcatch Orchestra của Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. * Đây là đòn tấn công nhóm thứ 2 mà có vật phẩm giống như kiếm để thực hiện, Đòn tấn công đầu tiên là đòn Rainbow Rose Explosion cùng với Cure Fleuret của Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. * Tên của các biến thể của đòn tấn công này được dựa trên việc mô tả sự đưa ra tên có lý do cụ thể là: ** Royal Rainbow Burst, cái tên ở trước là ''Royal được đặt vậy bởi vì họ sử dụng Royal Clock và Royal Rainbow Decor. ** Ultra Rainbow Burst, cái tên ở trước là Ultra được đặt vậy bởi vì họ sử dụng dạng Ultra Form. ** Miracle Rainbow Burst, cái tên ở trước là Miracle được đặt vậy bởi vì họ sử dụng sức mạnh của Miracle Jewel. Thư viện ảnh |-|Royal Rainbow Burst = {| | |-|Ultra Rainbow Burst = {| | |-|Miracle Rainbow Burst = {| | }} Đoạn phim Thể_loại:Các đòn tấn công Thể_loại:Các đòn tấn công nhóm Thể_loại:Các đòn tấn công của Smile Pretty Cure! Thể_loại:Smile Pretty Cure!